


Ghosts

by Norefyulle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Ghosts, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Subways, based off of a fanart, don't know the artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norefyulle/pseuds/Norefyulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can see ghosts. And contrary to popular belief, not all of them are bad. Some of them are just lonely. Nico can relate.<br/>And when people bring you down, and you feel like you've got no one to talk to, they're actually pretty comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't say anything negative because this is my first fic for this fandom. Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated.
> 
> I'm not sure if the 'Underage' warning applies, bacause the SOlangelo is only implied, and it's like, really really teeny. Tell me if I should put that there!

The Ghost King got into the subway wearing a blue shirt, jeans, his aviator jacket, and sneakers. During his time back at Camp Half Blood his wardrobe got more colorful, and he didn’t only wear black. There was hardly anyone else on the subway.

Sitting down in one of the many empty seats he sighed. Today was a bad day

He hadn’t slept a wink, but that was something he was used to. Will would definitely be horrified if he found out, but he didn’t need to know. He had made his way to breakfast and had eaten quickly before going off on his own.

Nico hadn’t had much to do that day. There were times when Percy asked him to help with his sword fighting class (Nico had never expected Percy of all people to be a teacher!) and sometimes Percy or Jason wanted to spar.

Leo had already given up on trying to teach him how to use modern technology, so that was another couple hours of his day with nothing to do, and Will was constantly asking for his help, but for some infuriating reason the son of Hades would always refuse it.

It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy being around Will (not that he’d ever tell him that), but he didn’t like the fact that Will made him do and say unpredictable things. Nico was someone who liked being in control of himself.

After doing nothing and being extremely bored for about 2 or 3 hours, he got unlucky.

But then, when was he ever lucky?

A couple of troublesome campers who he didn't know the names of had showed up and started to call him unflattering names. He still wasn't 'allowed' to use his powers(stupid Will), so he couldn't scare them off so easily. All he could do was walk away pretending that their words didn't affect him when actually, each one pierced his heart like a needle.

He had ended up walking all the way to the subway just to be alone.

After doing nothing for thirty minutes, he decided to go on a walk while listening to music on his demigod-safe iPod. 

Nico plugged his earphones in and began listening to his music. According to Percy and Jason who had helped him download his playlist, he was a huge ‘emo’.

He closed his eyes and focused only on the song playing. Currently, it was one called “Boulevard of Broken Dreams”. Hazel probably didn’t approve of most of his song lyrics, but he listened to them anyway.

He opened his eyes suddenly when he sensed a couple of the ghosts in the subway coming near him. Most of them were pretty harmless, but as a demigod, and more so as a son on Hades, you had to be careful.

It was normal to have ghosts around him, being the son of Hades and all, but some could still be dangerous monsters out to kill him.

He relaxed when he saw that they were only harmless ghosts that were stuck on Earth. A young woman and middle aged man.

Nico had always enjoyed being in the presence of ghosts. They had helped him a lot during the time that he was all alone, and he felt a connection with them. Sure he was spending more time with living people at camp now, but that didn’t change the fact that ghosts were good company.

He felt as if he understood them to some degree. At least, for a living person.

I mean, he had been in the underworld, he had gone pretty close to death (Jar? Anyone remember?), he knew what it was like to be all alone, and his birth family was out of his reach in the underworld. These ghosts were very lonely, just as he had been.

People also feared them for no reason. He knew what it was like; to be pushed away out of fear when all you want is to make friends because of loneliness.

He looked them in the eyes, and could see their excitement at the fact that there was a mortal who could see them and wasn’t running away screaming.

Nico smiled, something he was doing more often these days.

‘They must be so bored without anything to do, stuck on this subway station. They’ve been here for a while too…’

He could sense it. Had it been himself in their situation, he would have died a second time of boredom if that was even possible.

He decided that since he didn’t even know where he was going, he could pull out his iPad and entertain them with games for a bit. Tower defense games were his favorites since he had plenty of practice in real life.

Time flew. Soon, he was at the last stop and everyone had to get out. Not that there were many people left besides him anyway.

He stood up and waved the ghosts goodbye. They just smiled and waved back.

Nico got off the subway and sighed as he watched it speed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos or leave a comment!  
> Kudos only takes 2-3 seconds and comment won't even take 1 minute of your time!


End file.
